The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for loosening threaded caps assembled to upper ends of containers, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for automatically adjustably pre-positioning of a circumferential gripping mechanism relative to threaded caps of different diameter assembled to associated containers, and thereafter imparting circumferential loosening forces to such threaded caps while retaining the circumferential gripping forces, in order to loosen threaded caps assembled to associated containers.
There has long existed an unfulfilled need for an apparatus and method which automatically adjusts to and then loosens a variety of different sized threaded caps assembled to associated containers. As is well known today, a variety of different types, sizes and styles of threaded caps/lids/closures are used with a variety of containers. For example, tamper-proof frangible aluminum closures are often used in beverage bottles ranging from 10 ounces up to 2 liter sizes. To separate the threaded cap from its associated container, a frangible connection must first be broken, and then the cap may be loosened and unthreaded from the container. An entirely different type of threaded cap is used with large pickle and peanut butter jars. With such jars, a large diameter metal crown closure, threadably mounted to the jars, must be threadably loosened and then disassociated from the jars. These are two examples of the many and different types, sizes and styles of threaded caps which are in use.
As is also well known, substantial untorquing forces are required to break the frangible connection and/or overcome the carbonation or vacuum packing pressure or tightening pressure following filling of a container. Once the cap or closure seal is loosened or "broken", it is relatively easy to unthread a cap or closure from its associated container. However, almost everyone has encountered a situation where hot water, striking the cap with a heavy object at a variety of circumferential positions or some other auxiliary gripping component, has been used to loosen or "break" the seal between a threaded cap and its associated container, to overcome the untorquing force necessary for loosening the threaded caps.
Adults in the prime of life are expected to remove threaded caps from containers; however, this situation is not so easily faced by the young and the old. The young have parents or guardians who are expected to remove threaded caps from containers, but the "vintage" generation, those 50 years and older usually live by themselves or with a spouse only. Since physical strength deteriorates, as people age, it becomes more and more difficult for older adults to loosen and then remove threaded caps from containers, particularly in view of the increasing use of tamper proof features used with threaded caps to prevent unauthorized removal of threaded caps from associated containers.
As can be expected, there have been numerous developments related to threaded cap loosening removal; however, the apparatus and methods which have been developed to date are generally limited to loosening bottle caps, in one instance, and loosening of large jar lids, in the other. Examples of bottle cap loosening apparatus and mechanisms include U.S. Pat. No. 3,545,174 which discloses a single lane indexing device and bottle cap decrowning mechanism operating while bottles move in a horizontal path; U.S. Pat. No. 3,867,854 which discloses a pivoted cap removal device powered by an electric motor which deforms a metal cap attached to a bottle to free the cap from the bottle; U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,894,448 and 3,942,395 which disclose cap removing levers extending within a passageway that receives and removes a bottle cap assembled to a container; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,358,970 which discloses a power driven bottle cap remover having cap engaging means that grip and twist a crown cap loose from its associated bottle. With respect to threaded jar lid removal mechanisms, representative examples are shown by U.S. Pat. No. 3,812,742 which has a suction gripping device that grips and then rotates a threaded cap while its associated jar is retained in a fixed position; U.S. Pat. No. 3,950,801 which discloses a vertically movable friction chuck that engages the upper surface of a threaded lid, while the associated container is held in a fixed position; U.S. Pat. No. 4,102,226 discloses a jar opening apparatus including a gripping plate which is vertically movable into and out of engagement relative to a jar cap to be removed; U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,650 which discloses a jar lid loosening device including a jar lid friction engaging surface which holds the jar lid while permitting rotation thereof to loosen the jar lid; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,569,281 which discloses upper and lower resilient jar gripping means that cooperate to drive segments of a cap engaging member to produce a loosening force to unscrew a jar cap from its associated container.
From the above, it can be seen that the prior art has generally developed separately with respect to bottle cap and jar cap removal mechanisms and apparatus, primarily because the prior art has not been adaptable to a variety of different size threaded lids assembled to bottles and/or jars. Thus, it is apparent that there remains a long and unfulfilled need for an apparatus and method which automatically adjusts to and then loosens threaded caps of various diameters shapes and sizes which are assembled to a variety of containers.